Steinway
Steinway is a large neighborhood located in the northwestern part of Dukes. It is bordered to the north by Dukes Bay; to the west by Franklin Street (the Humboldt River); to the south by the East Borough Bridge, Harrison Street, and Morris Street and to the south-east by Yorktown Avenue (East Island City); and to the east by Dukes Boulevard, Hewes Street, and the Dukes Bay Bridge (Meadows Park). As an added note, the word "Stein" is German for "Stone". It is also a reference to the famous Steinway family of Astoria (Steinway's real-life counterpart), which built a sawmill, foundry, and streetcar line in Astoria. Character Steinway is a heavily urbanised, working to middle-class area with copious amount of green space. Steinway Park takes up the entire western portion of the neighborhood (from Concord Avenue to Franklin Street/the Humboldt River). The area is strongly influenced by Irish architecture; With most of the homes in Steinway resembling middle-class terraced homes found in the city of Belfast. Steinway Park is linked to Dukes Park in East Island City through the Humboldt River promenade; this path tunnels underneath East Island City. All of the land north of Dukes Drive is also reserved as green space known as Gantry Park, and a cemetery. Central Steinway is home to a large amount of houses, complete with their own garages and miniature back gardens, as well as a few apartment buildings, and the Steinway Beer Garden. Finally, the only projects in Dukes; the Steinway Projects can be found in the north-eastern area of the neighborhood. Steinway is also territory of the McReary crime family. Businesses * 8-Ball Cafe Bar * Steinway Beer Garden (intersection of Morris Street and Ticonderaga Avenue). * Steinway Junkyard Points of interest *Steinway Park is located between Concord Ave and Franklin St in Western Steinway, close to the river. *Gantry Park is located on Dukes Drive in northern Steinway. *There's a cemetery in the north-west of Steinway. *The Steinway Projects, the sole housing project in the area. Influence Steinway draws heavily from the northwestern neighborhoods of Queens, New York, such as Astoria and Long Island City. The Steinway Projects are almost undoubtedly a virtual representation of the Queensbridge Project in Long Island City, while Steinway Park and Gantry Park are replications of Astoria Park and Gantry Plaza State Park, respectively. The name of the neighborhood bear similarities to several locations bearing the name in Astoria, including Steinway Village (an incorporated village of Queens), Steinway Street, and the Steinway Piano Company, which was founded and manufactured in Astoria. Transport The Liberty City Subway has a stop at the intersection of Dukes Boulevard and Morris Street (at the border with East Island City); however, it is closed for maintenance, so it is not in service. The closest in-service LTA station is Huntington Street, in Cerveza Heights. Notable Residents *Freddy Paparo (Deceased) *Liam *Rodrigo Stavnes (Deceased) *Stephanie Peerson *Huang Lee Trivia *Steinway's name is a reference to the real Steinway family of Astoria, Queens (which Steinway is based upon), an American family of German origin which founded the Steinway & Sons piano company and "Steinway Village" in Queens during the nineteenth century, at the same time as Astoria was established. The name "Astoria" comes from the Astor family, another wealthy American family of German origin in Queens, who achieved prominence in business, society and politics. The Astors have been labelled "America's first aristocrats". Gallery Navigation de:Steinway es:Steinway pl:Steinway ru:Стейнвей Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA IV Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Chinatown Wars